What Lies in the Shadows?
by krenya-alenak
Summary: SPOILER! What lies behind the Veil? Yeah, I know it's been done before. But please try it. My character from my friend's and my story, The Death War, under tworeallyinsanewomen.


Disclaimer: HP world ain't mine. The sisters Gildas and their pets are, as much as the idea of Life and Death belongs to anyone. A thought I've had for a long time but never posted. Well, here it is. I know it still needs work, so please give me any suggestions you have. No flames, please, or else I'll have to set Padfoot on you. ;)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**What Lies in the Shadows?**

What lies in the shadows of darkness?

What lies in the fears of the night?

Her deep eyes watch you tenderly,

A woman guarding her sleeping child.

Is she a dream? A reality?

A spectre dreary? An angel bright?

What lies in the shadows of darkness?

What lies in the fears of the night?

Nothing but hope and redemption

If you can see past the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1

Through the Veil

Sirius fell heavily on his back. He glanced up, holding his wand at the ready—

But Bellatrix wasn't there. In fact, no one was there, and nothing remotely familiar except for a stone arch, filled with a fluttering cloth. Everything was crumbled piles of stones and cobbled bricks, filled with mist.

"Where—Wha—" Sirius got up to his feet. He stared at the arch, and his eyebrows pulled together. He reached towards the arch.

"I wouldn't do that."

Sirius whirled. A woman, easily six feet tall, stood watching him. She leaned against a tall, black staff, and two wolves sat at the hem of her long, white robe.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because you're dead."

Sirius stared at her. "What…You're joking."

"Trust me, I have no reason to tease anyone about something like this. But, if you don't believe me…" She pointed to the ground.

Sirius followed the motion. His breath caught in his throat. That was him.

"I'm sorry."

Sirius looked at the woman. "This...this can't be real. What illusion is this?"

She shook her head. "No illusion. You fell through the Arch, and that is usually a one-way trip."

Sirius swallowed hard. He turned, squared his shoulders, and stepped towards the arch.

"It won't do you any good. You won't be able to speak to anyone, for they won't hear you. You won't be able to do anything."

"How do you know? Have you ever gone there?"

"Yes. But I'm different from you."

Sirius shook his head and turned away from her.

"Sirius Black."

He slowly looked back. The woman's eyes watched him steadily. "You can't do anything for Harry by going back through there. You must stay here. I know you don't know me, but you must learn to trust me."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Annwn Gilda. I am to be your guide." She held out a hand.

Sirius pursed his lips. "I only trust my friends."

"Understandable, given everything you've gone through. If you don't believe me, step through there. But you won't be happy about it."

Sirius turned and ran through the arch.

The room was silent. Members of the Order of the Phoenix slowly moved around, holding the Deatheaters prisoner. Remus moved up the steps, towards the Longbottom boy. Sirius ran to catch him.

"Remus."

He didn't respond.

"Moony?" Sirius waved a hand in front of his friend's face. Remus kept walking—right through Sirius's hand.

Sirius jerked back with a shudder. Remus didn't respond, didn't even blink. Sirius breathed deeply, his mind whirling, the room spinning around him. There was Remus, and Longbottom, and Kingsley and Tonks and everyone else—

Except for him. He turned, stumbling over his feet. No one said anything, no one looked at him. They were unaware he was even there. They didn't know…

He started towards the Veil. It fluttered towards him, beckoning, inviting him into its cold embrace.

"No." Sirius stopped. "No. I don't care. I can't be...I'll do something."

Suddenly the Veil parted, and rosy light spilled out. The white wolf trotted out, and she sat in front of Sirius, mouth open in a canine smile. He swallowed hard. She whined.

"What do you want?"

The wolf nudged his hand, and her tail wagged.

"What? Do you think I care what you want? I don't even know you."

She woofed. Her eyes were red. She stood and nudged his hand again, her pink nose cold and wet. Sirius looked up at Remus. He sighed and turned back to the wolf. She whined slightly, then took his hand gently in her teeth and pulled towards the Veil. His throat clenched, a vise. He followed the wolf.


End file.
